thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Влад Цуберши
Демон Чревоугодия является одним из демонов, проживающих в сосудах греха. Используя в качестве своего сосуда бокал для красного вина, демон был причиной многочисленных инцидентов на протяжении веков. Когда же его сосуд попал в руки к Арте и Полло, демон заключил контракт с Баникой Кончитой и тем самым спас женщину от неминуемой кончины, чтобы показать той мир дьявольской пищи. Демон Чревоугодия was one of the demons residing in the vessels of sin. Taking a red wine glass as its vessel, the demon caused numerous incidents over the centuries. After its vessel was acquired by Arte and Pollo, the demon forged a contract with Banica Conchita to save the ailing human from certain death and show her the world of evil food. History История Early Life Ранние годы С незапамятных времен боги и подобные им существа наслаждались раем в своем мире. Когда же он внезапно рухнул, божества сели в ковчег Греха и пересекли черное море, найдя в конце пути новое место для жизни. Там они создали Второй Период, где жили в процветании еще тысячу лет. Но стоило новому миру начать гибнуть, боги назвали причину несчастья – "Злоба". Пока синдром HER отравлял мир, боги и 68 подобных им существ сели в ковчег, успешно избежав уничтожения мира. Since time immemorial, the gods and their kin enjoyed paradise in their world. When their world suddenly collapsed, they boarded the ark Sin and traversed the black sea until finding a new place. There, they created the Second Period and prospered in the new paradise for a thousand years. When the Second Period faced destruction, the gods dubbed the cause "Malice". As HERs contaminated the world, for of the gods and 68 of the kin boarded Sin and successfully escaped the world's destruction. После чего они поплыли дальше в поисках следующего нового места. Под руководством бога солнца был создан Третий Период, другие же богам и подобным им существам поручили сотворить различные конкретные объекты в третьем рае. В процессе 62 существа из них умерли, и бог Элд перевоплотил их как лесных духов, населяющих земной мир. Затем выжившие 4 божества и 6 подобных им существ завершили свое творение в 528 году по календарю BT. They then sailed to another new place. With the sun god heading the creation of the Third Period, other gods and kin were tasked with helping create the individual aspects of the third paradise. During the process, 62 of their kin died and the god Held had them reincarnate as forest spirits on the ground world. The surviving four gods and six kin then completed their creation by BT 528. Когда бог солнца поделился своими планами предоставить их новый рай в руки людей, которых ранее создали, шесть подобных богам существ воспротивились этому решению вместе с богами-близнецами Левией и Бегемо. В какой-то момент они просто присягнули на верность этим двум богам. После того, как бог солнца превратил близнецов в двухголового дракона и поручил "Левии-Бегемо" обязанности временных богов для людей нового мира, шесть подобных богам существ присоединились к разгневанным богам-близнецам, нарушая правила бога солнца и пытаясь уничтожить Третий Период. Тогда бог солнца запечатал Левию-Бегемо и их союзников в ковчеге Греха, спрятав тот на севере мира. When the sun god shared his plans to leave their new paradise in the hands of the humans they created, the six kin opposed the decision along with the twin gods Levia and Behemo.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue At some point, the six kin swore their allegiance to the twin gods.Fifth Pierrot - Bonus Story After the sun god transformed the twins into a twin-headed dragon and tasked "Levia-Behemo" as the "temporary gods" for the humans of the new world, the six kin joined the wrathful twin gods in breaking the sun god's rules and attempting to destroy the Third Period. The sun god then sealed Levia-Behemo and the kin in Sin and buried the ark in the world's north.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Mantle of Gluttony Облик Чревоугодия Спустя некоторое время существам, подобным богам, удалось выбраться из ковчега Греха, после чего они перевоплотились в демонов. Когда Гензель и Гретель раскололи Первородный Грех Евы Мунлит на семь частей в 014 году, демоны проскользнули к детям в момент создания сосудов греха, и один из них становится «Демоном Чревоугодия». В дальнейшем демоны в своих сосудах греха были разбросаны по всему миру. Вооружившись знанием правил бога солнца для демонов, Демон Чревоугодия, в конце концов, выбирает бокал для красного вина в качестве своего сосуда. Sometime after, the kin escaped Sin and reincarnated as demons. When Hänsel and Gretel split Eve Moonlit's Original Sin into seven fragments in EC 014, the demons slipped in while they created the vessels of sin, one becoming the "Demon of Gluttony".Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 Afterwards, the demons and their vessels of sin were scattered across the world.Chrono Story Armed with the knowledge of the sun god's rules for demons,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony the Demon of Gluttony eventually inhabited a red wine glass as its vessel.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Gula Болезнь Чревоугодия Несколько раз в первое столетие по календарю Эвиллиоса демон пользовался своим могуществом для воскрешения мертвых. На рубеже третьего века бокал угодил в желудок свиньи баэму, и Демон Чревоугодия наполнил зверя своим патогеном, превратив плоть животного в разносчик болезни. После того, как свинью поймали и съели в деревне Гула, демон выпустил смертельную эпидемию на пораженных патогеном, и ежедневно в течение десяти лет скорость гибели крестьян только увеличивалась, пока не остался лишь один выживший. Some time during the first century EC, the demon invoked its powers to resurrect the dead.The Daughter of Fog Around the turn of the third century EC, the glass ended up in ended up in the stomach of a baemu pig and the Demon of Gluttony infused the beast with its pathogen. After the pig was captured and eaten in the village of Gula, the demon unleashed its deadly epidemic upon the afflicted and the villagers began to die off at an increasing rate each day over the course of ten years until only a single villager survived.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvres Cursed Banquet Проклятый Банкет Спустя примерно сто лет бокал попадает в желудок очередной баэму, и демон аналогично заражает ее своей магической болезнью. Когда свинья была доставлена в особняк Кончита, и ее употребили в пищу герцог Музури Кончита и все его семейство в ноябре 296 года, Around a hundred years later, the glass ended up in the stomach of another baemu and the demon similarly infused it with its magical disease.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvres After the pig arrived at the Conchita Mansion and was eaten by Duke Muzuri Conchita and his entire household in November of EC 296, the demon unleashed the plague again, killing off one person from the staff per day. Less than a week later, the mage AB-CIR removed the glass from the premises, leaving the demon helpless to empower its plague any further.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvres Some time afterward, the mage was forced to relinquish the glass.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson As the years progressed, the demon allowed its disease to flourish. Towards the end of its pathogen's ten year period at the Conchita household, the Demon of Gluttony witnessed Duke Muzuri kill his beloved wife, Megour, as she attempted to eat the corpses of their staff in March of EC 306.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvres Evil Food Eater Conchita The vessel and its demon eventually ended up in the possession of Arte and Pollo. Noticing the two were reincarnations of Hänsel and Gretel, the demon's glass was stored in the twins' room at the Conchita Mansion. In EC 323, the Demon learned that Muzuri's daughter Banica was dying due to her eating obsession and decided to offer a contract to the dying Duke. Descending a manifestation of itself from the ceiling, the demon introduced itself. When Banica asked if it was taking her to the afterlife, the Demon of Gluttony explained that she would be dying in roughly six months in her current condition; the noble responded that she was satisfied with her life, having tasted nearly all the foods in the world. After questioning her sentiments, the Demon learned that she only regretted not tasting the Tasan territory's baemu. The Demon insisted that she had only tasted half of the world's foods and that the Duke was ignorant of the world of ultimate foods. Banica noted how she would die in six months regardless and the Demon offered her a contract to avoid her death and be able to partake in that unknown world. As the Duke remarked about the simplicity of the matter, the Demon continued to goad her despite Banica's prompt refusal on account of how her mother and the entire staff had previously been killed by a Demon. The Demon then argued that her father was her mother's actual murderer before Banica silenced it and demanded it leave her presence. The Demon complied before stating it'd leave something for her; once it vanished, the entity's vessel was left by the Gourmet Noble's bed and filled with Blood Grave. The next morning, Banica drank the wine, confirming the contract with the Demon. After possessing her, the Demon of Gluttony slimmed Banica's figure and cured her of her sickness, allowing her to make a full recovery and be able to eat anything she desired.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson Over the next three years, the demon observed its host gorge herself on the most disgusting of foods, eventually deserting her duties to further indulge in her obsession. At some point, she used the demon's power from the glass to reanimate the mansion's dead staff to guard the estate.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Weakening and Death In EC 325, Banica completely descended into cannibalizing her undead servants and useless servants before unleashing the undead across her territory. After Banica was poisoned by her cook Carlos Marlon, the Demon of Gluttony realized the poisonous soup was infused with magic from the Demon of Wrath and paid it no mind. When she later ate the cook, the demon realized Carlos had been regularly ingesting the Wrath magic for years and was infused with a dangerous amount of it, slowly weakening it. In August of EC 325, the Demon watched as the starving Banica approached her baby she had with Carlos and hesitated to eat the boy. Feeling its strength ebb and recognizing the baby was a vaccine, the demon asked Banica why she wasn't eating her child and insisted she do so, manifesting itself as a red mist around the Duke. The Demon then explained its situation and that she soon wouldn't be able to hear its voice at all. When Banica asked what that had to do with the child, the Demon described its nature as a vaccine. Hearing the Duke ask what a vaccine was and if it was delicious, the Demon continued to explain how the child produced a vaccine that would counteract the Wrath magic. Banica then remarked that the Demon seemed to know everything, asking if Arte and Pollo were its minions before the Demon replied that they were actually reincarnations of the two it knew. Strongly encouraging the Duke to eat the baby, the Demon exerted more and more power over her. Arguing with the noble, the Demon reminded her that she was nothing without food, to which the Duke replied that she refused to be spurred by a Demon. As the demon desperately tried to make her eat it, saying it was the only thing left to save them both, Banica smiled and told it there was something else. Horrified at the realization, the demon protested Banica's intentions to eat herself as the duke ignored it before gleefully devouring herself and the demon with it.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Legacy After consuming the demon, Banica replaced it as the new Demon of Gluttony and began inhabiting the wine glass.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif When Allen Avadonia asked where the original Demon was centuries later, Hänsel replied that the original Demon was unable to act as his guide due to being trapped in Banica's stomach since long ago.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust When Allen later asked Banica why she ate herself, the Duke answered that she was curious what a demon would taste like, claiming she refused to be its servant.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony Personality and Traits At the time of taking its role as one of the demons for the vessels of sin, the Demon of Gluttony existed as a blank slate, having no aspirations or goals save for sating its own boredom, the same as its fellow demons.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook However, unlike the other Demons of Sin, the Demon of Gluttony was unwilling to take its hosts by force or without their knowledge and appeared contemptuous of some of the other Demons of Sin for doing so. Despite this, the demon remained forceful and persistent in trying to obtain a potential contractor's consent.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson Likewise, although it didn't often speak to a contractor during the course of its possession, the demon exerted a palpable influence over its host and drove them to eat for its own gain. It would also interfere in its host's actions and become argumentative when pressed, even resorting to juvenile insults when unable to get its way or afraid.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Skills and Abilities As a Demon of Sin, the Demon of Gluttony was able to possess those who wielded its vessel. While possessing a host, the Demon of Gluttony was able to influence their personality and actions, fueling their hunger and appetite.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert If a contract was forged between an individual and the Demon, the Demon's host would have access to powers provided by the Demon. The Demon could also communicate with its host using telepathy. Among the Demon's powers were conjuring the Gula pathogen and reanimating those killed by it.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande The Gula disease would distort the infected individual's appetite over time and were required to satisfy their hunger for ten years in order to survive. The individual's appetite would eventually become so distorted that they would crave the inedible, such as household objects or stones. Those who did not eat enough or ate the inedible eventually died. When the Demon's vessel was in the area of the afflicted, it could amplify the effects of the plague. However, even without the glass in the vicinity, the disease was capable of killing an average of one person per day.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvres The Demon could also infuse the flesh of the baemu pig with its pathogen, causing those who ate it to be infected. Those killed by the Gula disease were capable of being reanimated by the Demon. The reanimation ritual involved pouring wine from the glass on the corpses of the deceased or the ground near them. Those reanimated were puppets to the vessel's wielder and could only be defeated by completely hacking up the body. The reanimation ritual also required large amounts of magic to maintain.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 The Demon's host also had the ability to heal at an advanced rate, recovering from small cuts in a matter of seconds. Things usually deadly to normal humans, such as poison, could be resisted by the host, although poison made from the Golden Key's powder could make the host feel numb.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande If the host gave birth while possessed by the Demon, it was possible to pass the healing ability to their descendants.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Although inhabiting the body of its host while possessing them, the Demon of Gluttony's true essence remained in the Glass of Conchita. Because of this, the Demon's powers could be inhibited by a sealing spell;The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue similarly, the demon was forced to abide by the "rules" put in place by Sickle until the end of the Third Period.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony The Demon of Wrath's magic was also harmful to the Demon.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Character Connections Banica Conchita: A woman the Demon possessed. Seeing the gluttonous Duke as a suitable contractor, the demon was persistent with obtaining her consent to becoming possessed and was satisfied with the Duke sating her appetite while under its power. After becoming weakened by the Golden Key and seeing the Duke refuse to eat its one hope of survival, the demon became antagonistic and aggressive towards Banica and panicked at the realization she planned to devour it. Eve Moonlit: The Demon's creator and, later, fellow Demon. Although born from Eve's body, the Demon made little mention of its connection to Eve. The Demon looked down on her for not bothering to possess or forge contracts with potential hosts. Hänsel: An individual that interacted with the Demon of Gluttony. Due to Hänsel being one of the causes of its creation, the Demon held knowledge of the boy and knew the true nature his reincarnations, such as Pollo. Gretel: An individual that interacted with the Demon of Gluttony. Due to Gretel being one of the causes of its creation, the Demon held knowledge of the girl and knew the true nature her reincarnations, such as Arte. Demon of Wrath: A fellow Demon. The Demon of Gluttony had knowledge of the Demon of Wrath and the effects of its magic on it; it also knew methods to reverse the effects if the possibility presented itself. Demon of Pride: A fellow Demon. The Demon of Gluttony looked down on it for taking hosts by force and possessing anyone it wanted to. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The vessel's representative sin is derived from Gluttony of the Seven Deadly Sins. *The Demon of Gluttony manifests itself as a baemu pig; fittingly, pigs are often the representative animal of Gluttony in Western symbolism. *The Demon also manifests itself with fly wings; Beelzebub, the patron demon of Gluttony, is sometimes described as a demonic fly and possesses the title "Lord of the Flies". Curiosities *Although the Japanese word for the sin of gluttony in the Seven Deadly Sins is 暴食 (boushoku), mothy used the word 悪食 (akujiki) by mistake.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - Pg. 80 Gallery Manga= DoGDSoE.png|The Demon of Gluttony in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga QuartetsBanicaDemonBaby.png|The Demon of Gluttony in Quartets of Evil SCP!Gluttony.png|The Demon of Gluttony on the back cover of Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Misc= SSPcover.png|The Demon of Gluttony on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover SCPCoverIllust.png|Illustration of the Demon of Gluttony among others by Ichika SCPAnimalsTamara.png|Chibi illustraion of the demons by Tamara BanicaArtePolloDemonIchika.png|Comic of the demon with Banica and her servants by Ichika Appearances References es:Demonio de la Gula